1.12 Der silberne Koffer
Der silberne Koffer ist die 12. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Als Kate und Sawyer bei zwei toten Passagieren einen Koffer finden, verhält Kate sich sehr verunsichert und versucht alles, was ihr nur möglich ist, um den Koffer von Sawyer zurückzuholen. Am Strand kommen sich Sayid und Shannon näher. In der Rückblende dieser Episode wird Kates Teilnahme an einem Banküberfall in New Mexico behandelt. Inhalt Rückblende " und Jason.]] Während Kate unter dem Pseudonym "Mrs. Ryan" mit einem höheren Bankangestellten namens Mark Hutton über eine Kreditaufnahme verhandelt, wird die Bank von einer Gruppe maskierter Personen überfallen. Kate und alle anderen Anwesenden werden als Geiseln genommen und die Verbrecher drohen damit, sie umzubringen, wenn ihnen nicht der Zugang zum Tresorraum gewährt wird. Ein Mann versucht einen der Verbrecher zu überwältigen, woraufhin dessen Waffe auf den Boden fällt und zu Kate rutscht. Sie behauptet, dass sie nicht mit einer Waffe umgehen könne und beendet damit den Befreiungsversuch. Um sie zu bestrafen wird sie von einem anderen Verbrecher in einen seperaten Raum gebracht, wo gezeigt wird, dass Kate eine Teilnehmerin des Überfalls ist. Sie und der Verbrecher küssen sich. öffnet das Bankschließfach.]] Um die Täuschung nicht zu zerstören fordert Kate Jason, den Verbrecher, der sie mit "Maggie" anspricht, auf, sie zu schlagen. Kate kehrt mit einem blutigen Gesicht zurück und Jason behauptet, er würde sie umbringen, wenn Hutton nicht den Tresorschlüssel herausgeben würde. Kate ist sich bezüglich der Reaktion des Angestellten sicher und täuscht einen Versuch vor, ihn zu stoppen, indem sie behauptet, dass Jason sie in jedem Fall umbringen würde. Hutton ist einverstanden, mit Jason zu kooperieren, um Kates Leben zu retten. Im Inneren des Tresors bitte Hutton darum, Kate wie vereinbart freizulassen, woraufhin Jason die Täuschung aufdeckt und mit seiner Waffe auf Hutton zielt. Kate, die verlangt hat, dass bei dem Überfall niemand verletzt wird, schreitet ein, indem sie Jason ins Bein schießt und danach die anderen beiden Komplizen anschießt. Anschliessend fordert sie von Hutton den Bankschlüssel zu Schließfach 815 und sagt, dass sie den Kundenschlüssel hat, aber nicht zugangsberechtigt ist. Kate öffnet die Box und findet einen türkisfarbenen Briefumschlag darin. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Die Episode beginnt im Dschungel, Kate sitzt in einem Baum und pflückt Früchte. Nachdem sie heruntergeklettert ist, hört sie, wie sich etwas in den Büschen bewegt. Kate wirft schnell einen Stein in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und trifft, wie sich herausstellt, Sawyer, der ihr gefolgt ist. Sawyer kommt fluchend hervor und hält sich das Knie, welches vom Stein getroffen wurde. Er behauptet, dass er nur auf sie aufpassen würde. Die beiden hören fließendes Wasser und folgen dem Geräusch und finden einen Wasserfall, der in einen kleinen Teich fließt. Sawyer zieht sein Shirt aus, geht ins Wasser und ermutigt Kate, ihm zu folgen. Nachdem sie etwas herumgetobt sind schwimmen die beiden zu den Felsen beim Wasserfall, klettern daran hoch und springen zurück in den See. Unter Wasser finden sie zwei tote Passagiere von Flug 815, die immer noch in ihren Sitzen festgeschnallt sind. thumb|left|250px|Der Koffer im [[Die Wasserfälle|See.]] An der Oberfläche entschließt Sawyer sich dazu, noch einmal zu tauchen, um die Besitztümer der Toten zu bergen und Kate, die von dem Gedanken, die Toten zu bestehlen, angewidert ist, folgt ihm, um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch dieses mal fällt ihr ein Koffer auf, der unter einem der Sitze eingeklemmt ist. Nachdem sie wieder aufgetaucht sind, bittet Kate Sawyer ihr zu helfen, den Koffer zu bergen und behauptet, er würde ihr gehören. Sie tauchen ein weiteres Mal und Sawyer holt den Koffer mit einiger Mühe heraus und gibt ihn Kate. Sie scheint jedoch nicht zu wissen, wie sie ihn öffnen soll, woraufhin Sawyer realisiert, dass es doch nicht Kates Koffer ist. Um ihre Reaktion zu überprüfen, nimmt er ihr den Koffer wieder weg. Kate reagiert jedoch gleichgültig, zieht sich an, geht zurück zum Camp und lässt Sawyer damit ohne Antworten über seine Fragen über den Koffer zurück. Währenddessen sind die Überlebenden im Camp damit beschäftigt, Gepäckstücke einzusammeln, die von der Flut aus dem Strandlager weggespült wurden. Jack erklärt Sayid, dass sich der Flugzeugrumpf bei der Steigrate der Flut bald unter Wasser befinden würde und schlägt vor, dass sich alle zu den Höhlen begeben sollten. Sayid erwidert, dass viele der Überlebenden besorgt darüber wären, den Dschungel zu betreten, nachdem Claire entführt wurde. Danach bittet Jack Sayid darum, ihn zu Rousseau zu führen, um sie über die Anderen auszufragen, die sie Sayid gegenüber erwähnt hat, doch Sayid äußert seine Zweifel an Rousseaus mentaler Gesundheit und widerruft die Aussagen über seine Erfahrungen mit dem Flüstern. Als Alternative erklärt sich Sayid damit einverstanden, zu versuchen Rousseaus Karten und Notizen zu entschlüsseln, in der Hoffnung, damit Claires Aufenthaltsort zu finden und damit dem leidenden und traumatisierten Charlie zu helfen. Währenddessen belügt Boone Shannon, als sie ihn über die Zeit ausfragt, die er zusammen mit Locke verbringt. Er behauptet, die beiden würden nach Claire suchen. Ausserdem merkt er an, dass Shannon und er selbst von den anderen Überlebenden als Witzfiguren wahrgenommen werden und dass er wenigstens versuchen würde, seinen Teil beizutragen, während sie "nutzlos" sei. bittet Shannon um Hilfe bei der Übersetzung.]] In der Nacht beobachtet Kate Sawyer, wie er mit dem Koffer zu seinem Zelt zurückkehrt. Sie wartet, bis er eingeschlafen ist und schleicht sich dann in sein Zelt ein, um zu versuchen, den Koffer zu stehlen. Doch Sawyer wird durch ihre Bewegungen wach und hält sie fest. Kate versucht erfolglos, sich zu wehren und bittet dann darum, den Koffer zurückzubekommen, was Sawyer jedoch ablehnt. Am nächsten Tag geht Sayid zu Shannon, die gerade ein Sonnenbad nimmt und bittet sie darum, ihm bei der Übersetzung der französischen Notizen auf Rousseaus Karte zu helfen. Obwohl sie zunächst den Verdacht hat, dass das Ganze ein Trick ist, der von Boone initiiert wurde, erklärt sie sich widerwillig dazu bereit, Sayid zu helfen. Michael und Hurley kommen an Sawyers Zelt vorbei und machen sich darüber lustig, dass er versucht, das Schloss eines Halliburtons zu knacken. Michael schlägt ihm vor, es mit roher Gewalt zu versuchen. Im Dschungel versuchen Locke und Boone weiter die Luke zu öffnen, indem sie eine Axt benutzen, die Boone in den Dschungel geschmuggelt hat. Am Strand versucht Rose Charlie dabei zu helfen, seine Depression zu überwinden, indem sie ihn darum bittet, ihr beim Transport ihres Gepäcks zu helfen. befolgt Michaels Rat.]] Sawyer befolgt Michaels Vorschlag und schlägt den Koffer mehrmals gegen Felsen im Dschungel, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Frustiert klettert er auf einen Baum und wirft den Koffer herunter, scheitert aber erneut daran, ihn zu öffnen. Während Sawyer sich noch auf dem Baum befindet taucht Kate plötzlich auf, nimmt sich den Koffer und rennt damit weg. Sawyer kann sie jedoch einholen und nimmt den Koffer abermals an sich und macht Kate einen Vorschlag: Er verspricht ihr, ihr den Koffer zu überlassen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihm erzählt, was sich darin befindet. Doch Kate weigert sich weiterhin, ihm zu antworten und lässt Sawyer gehen. Währenddessen arbeitet Shannon in Sayids Zelt an der Übersetzung der Notizen der Karte. Sie ist unzufrieden darüber, dass ihre Aufgabe auch Mathematik umfasst und bezweifelt, dass sie helfen könnte. Als letzte Möglichkeit wendet Kate sich an Jack, der sich gerade in den Höhlen befindet und sich mit Sun über die Kräuter unterhält, die sie für ein Kopfschmerzmittel sammelt. Sie klärt Jack darüber auf, dass der Koffer dem Marshal gehören würde und dass sich darin vier 9mm Pistolen, ein paar Päckchen dazugehöriger Munition sowie Geld und die persönlichen Besitztümer des Marshals befinden würden. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass Sawyer den Koffer besitzt und ihn bald öffnen würde, was ihn in den Besitz der Waffen bringen würde. Ausserdem sagt sie, dass der Schlüssel zu dem Koffer in der Brieftasche sei, die zusammen mit dem Marshal begraben wurde. Jack hat den Verdacht, dass Kate noch weitere eigene Motive hat und fragt sie, ob irgendetwas in dem Koffer sei, dass ihr wichtig ist. Kate behauptet daraufhin, dass sie nur befürchten würde, dass die Waffen in Sawyers Hände gelangen. Jack bleibt ungläubig und sagt, dass er ihr nur hilft, wenn sie den Koffer anschliessend gemeinsam öffnen würden, womit Kate einverstanden ist. durchschaut Kate.]] Kate und Jack begeben sich zu der Stelle, an der der Marshal begraben liegt und graben die Leiche aus. Kate erklärt sich freiwillig bereit, die Brieftasche zu suchen und springt schnell wieder aus dem Grab heraus, nachdem sie fündig wurde. Als sie die Brieftasche öffnet reagiert sie wegen den vielen Maden darin angeekelt und wirft sie auf den Boden. Jack hebt sie auf und sieht hinein, findet jedoch keinen Schlüssel. Kate reagiert überrascht, aber Jack durchschaut ihren Betrugsversuch, den Schlüssel zu verstecken, während sie ihn ablenkt. Er greift ihre Hand und fordert Kate auf, sie zu öffnen. Sie befolgt seine Anweisung und enthüllt den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand. Kate will ihre Handlung zu erklären, aber der verärgerte Jack weigert sich, ihr zuzuhören und verschwindet mit dem Schlüssel. Währenddessen kann Sayid keinen Sinn in Shannons Übersetzung der Notizen erkennen und sie scheinen in keinem Verhältnis zu den notierten Gleichungen zu stehen. Rousseaus Notizen sind scheinbar nur sich wiederholende inhaltslose Referenzen zum "Mond" und zum "silbernen Glitzern des Meeres". Shannon erwähnt jedoch, dass es ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Sayid erklärt daraufhin, dass es ein Fehler war, Zeit für die Übersetzungen zu nutzen. Das veranlässt Shannon frustriert über Sayid und auch sich selbst zu sein und sie verschwindet unter Tränen. thumb|250px|Kates Flugzeug. Jack begibt sich zu Sawyer und fragt ihn nach dem Koffer. Sawyer protestiert zunächst, aber Jack droht damit, seine medizinische Behandlung zu beenden und jagt ihm mit einer Schilderung der möglichen Komplikationen Angst ein. Sawyer gibt ihm den Koffer widerwillig und fragt ihn, ob Kate ihm erzählt hätte, was darin wäre. Jack lügt jedoch und sagt, dass sie das nicht getan hätte. Bevor er den Koffer endgültig übergibt warnt Sawyer Jack, dass Kate lügen würde, egal welche Gründe sie ihm genannt hätte. Zurück in den Höhlen öffnen Kate und er den Koffer gemeinsam, wie er es gefordert hat. Jack ist überrascht, dass sich genau die Gegenstände im Koffer befinden, die Kate erwähnt hat, mit Ausnahme eines gelben Briefumschlags mit der Aufschrift "Personal Effects". In dem Umschlag befindet sich ein weiterer, türkisfarbener Umschlag, den er Kate gibt. Sie öffnet ihn und entnimmt ihm ein Spielzeugflugzeug. Jack fordert sie auf, ihr die Wahrheit darüber zu sagen. Kate antwortet zunächst, dass es dem Mann, den sie "geliebt" hat, gehört, aber nachdem Jack weiter nachfragt schreit sie, dass es dem Mann gehört, den sie getötet hat. Schockiert über ihre Aussage nimmt Jack den Koffer und die Waffen und geht davon. singt "La Mer".]] Nachts am Strand versucht Rose weiterhin, Charlie dabei zu helfen, über Claires Entführung hinwegzukommen. Als Charlie sie nach ihrem Glauben an das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Mann fragt, antwortet sie "von der Verzweiflung zur Zuversicht ist es nur ein winziger Schritt" aber auf ihrer Seite sei es viel schöner. Charlie bricht daraufhin in Tränen aus und bittet sie, ihm zu helfen, aber Rose antwortet, dass sie dazu nicht in der Lage sei und nimmt seine Hand, während sie ein Gebet für ihn spricht. Zur selben Zeit geht Shannon zud Sayid und erzählt ihm eine Geschichte über Laurent, den Sohn ihres Freundes aus Frankreich, der sich immer wieder die französische Fassung eines Zeichentrickfilms über einen Fisch angesehen hat ([http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Findet_Nemo Findet Nemo]). Anscheinend wurde in diesem Film ein Lied gespielt, dessen Text zu Rousseaus Notizen passt. Auf Sayids Nachfrage beginnt Shannon La Mer von [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Trenet Charles Trenet] zu singen. Währenddessen beobachtet der verärgerte Boone die beiden heimlich, während er sich hinter einem Baum versteckt. Jack geht an den beiden vorbei und will mit dem Koffer zu den Höhlen, bleibt aber stehen, um Kate zu beobachten, die mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht ins Feuer starrt. Als Jack weitergeht, fängt sie an, mit dem Spielzeugflugzeug zu spielen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der englische Titel ist ein Wortspiel: "Whatever the case may be" bezieht sich sowohl auf den Halliburton Koffer (case = Koffer)sowie auch auf Kates Vergangenheit (case = Fall). *In der Folge kommt zum ersten Mal das Spielzeugflugzeug vor, das so wichtig für Kate ist. Später stellt sich heraus, dass es einst Tom Brennan, Kates Kindheitsfreund, den sie "getötet" hat, gehörte. * In dieser Episode entsteht das zweite Strandlager. * Im Bonusmaterial der DVDs der 1. Staffel wird erläutert, dass die erwähnten ungewöhnlichen Gezeiten von den Produzenten geplant wurden. Sie nutzen diesen Umstand, um den Rumpf des Flugzeugs aus der Serie zu entfernen, da der gesamte Rumpf jedes mal transportiert, zusammengesetzt und hinterher wieder auseinandergebaut werden musste, wenn eine Szene gedreht wurde, die an diesem Ort spielt. Im Audiokommentar der 3. Staffel wird erklärt, dass Line Producer Jean Higgins Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse zwei Jahre lang gefragt hat, ob der Rumpf mittlerweile entsorgt werden kann, da die Überlebenden ihn in dieser Episode endgültig verlassen. Lindelof und Cuse wollten ihn jedoch weiter behalten, falls sie ihn doch noch einmal brauchen würden. Dies war schließlich in der Fall, in der in einer Rückblende die ersten Momente nach dem Absturz aus der Perspektive von Nikki und Paulo dargestellt werden. Dabei wird sowohl altes Material aus als auch komplett neugedrehtes verwendet. * "Findet Nemo" wurde in Frankreich am 12. Mai 2004 auf DVD veröffentlicht, etwa vier Monate vor dem Absturz von Flug 815. Produktion * Claire und Jin kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Emilie de Ravin wird in den Credits nicht erwähnt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Während des Banküberfalls gibt Jason vor, Kates Leben zu bedrohen. * Kate wendet sich bei dem Banküberfall gegen ihre Komplizen. * Kate und Sawyer finden zwei Leichen die auch Passagiere von Oceanic Flug 815 waren. * Kate und Jack graben den Leichnam des Marshals aus und sie versucht, den Schlüssel vor Jack zu verbergen. * Kate erzählt Jack, dass sie den Mann, den sie geliebt hat, umgebracht hat und dass ihm das Spielzeugflugzeug in dem Koffer gehört. * Das Schließfach in der Bank hat die Nummer 815. * Shannon erwähnt, dass Rousseau seit 16 Jahren auf der Insel ist. * In dem Koffer befinden sich 4 Waffen. * Boone nimmt heimlich die Axt mit und behauptet Shannon gegenüber, dass er und Locke weiter nach Claire suchen. * In der Brieftasche des Marshals sind Maden. * Kate benutzt die falschen Namen "Mrs. Ryan" und "Maggie". * Jack droht Sawyer mit dem Entzug des Antibiotikums, was dazu führen würde, dass sein Arm amputiert werden müsste. Kulturelle Referenzen * "La Mer": Die Karten und Notizen von Rousseau beinhalten Teile des Textes dieser populären romantischen Ballade von , welche erstmals 1940 aufgenommen wurde. ** " ": Shannon erinnert sich an den Text von "La Mer" in Verbindung mit Findet Nemo. Dabei wurde jedoch die englische Version benutzt, welche von bekannt gemacht wurde. Um genau zu sein wird eine Cover-Version dieser englischen Fassung von im Abspann des Films gespielt. * " ": Shannon erinnert sich an die Textzeilen aus dem Abspann des "Zeichentrickfilms über einen Fisch", den Philippes Sohn Laurent sich unzählige Male angesehen hat. ** In dem Cartoon geht es um einen Vater"fisch", dessen Sohn abhanden kommt. Der Vater nimmt daraufhin extreme Maßnahmen in Kauf, um ihn wiederzubekommen. Eine Parallele dazu findet sich auf der Insel bei Michael und Walt. ** "Nemo" ist auch ein Bezug zu Kapitän Nemo, dem Charakter aus Büchern von : " " und " ". ** "Die geheimnisvolle Insel" ist ein Roman über eine Gruppe von Verschollenen, die ihre Überlebensfähigkeiten dazu nutzen, eine funktionierende Gemeinschaft auf einer Insel, die nicht in den Karten verzeichnet ist und eine Menge Geheimnisse bereit hält, aufzubauen. Literarische Methoden * Der Koffer ist von Tod umgeben: ** Er wird bei zwei Leichen gefunden. ** Der Schlüssel dazu ist im Grab des Marshals. *** Der Besitzer (der Marshal) ist tot. ** Im Inneren befinden sich todbringende Waffen und das Spielzeugflugzeug, dass einer Person gehört hat, die tot ist. Gegenüberstellung * Kate hat Jason betrogen, um an das Spielzeugflugzeug zu kommen. Sie wollte Jack und Sawyer aus demselben Grund täuschen. * Während Kate Jason nur für den Banküberfall benutzt (zu sehen daran, dass sie ihm nicht ihren wahren Namen verrät), ist Jack ihr nicht egal (was daran zu sehen ist, dass sie ihm gesteht, dass das Flugzeug dem Mann gehörte, den sie geliebt und getötet hat). ** Hier lässt sich auch eine metaphorische Parallele erkennen: Kate gesteht Jason, dass ihre Identität falsch ist, während sie Jack ihr wahres selbst zeigt. * In der Bank ist Kate auf den Schlüssel der Bank angewiesen, um das Schließfach zu öffnen. Auf der Insel verlangt Jack, dass sie den Koffer gemeinsam öffnen, wenn er ihr hilft, den Schlüssel zu beschaffen. * In der Rückblende hat Kate vorgeschrieben, dass niemand bei dem Überfall verletzt wird ("Ich sagte, keiner wird verletzt."). Als ihre Komplizen sich nicht daran halten, ist sie gezwungen, sie anzuschießen und zu hintergehen. Auf der Insel will Jack ihr nur dann helfen, den Schlüssel zu beschaffen, wenn sie den Koffer gemeinsam öffnen. Nachdem sie versucht hat, ihn zu hintergehen und ihm den Schlüssel abzunehmen, verwehrt er ihr zunächst den Zugriff auf den Schlüssel. Er lässt sie jedoch später trotzdem bei der Öffnung dabei sein, weil es so abgemacht war ("Weil ich gesagt habe, dass wir es tun."). * Am Ende sieht man Boone, der heimlich Shannon und Sayid beobachtet. Während Boone immer wieder versucht hat, zu helfen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und erfolglos Anspruch auf die Führungsposition erhoben hat, hat er kaum besondere Bezüge zu anderen aufgebaut. Shannon hat es sich immer bequem gemacht und sich auf die anderen verlassen, wird aber auch immer von anderen versorgt (zum Beispiel von Charlie in ) und akzeptiert (wie in dieser Episode von Sayid). Auch als Shannon dann doch einmal versucht zu helfen, tut sie dies ziemlich lustlos, ohne großen Erfolg und sie gibt schnell wieder auf und steht nicht schlechter da. * Die Geschehnisse auf der Insel drehen sich darum, den Koffer zu öffnen, während Kate in den Rückblenden versucht, das Bankschließfach zu öffnen. In beiden Behältnissen befindet sich dasselbe Objekt. Dass Kate sich am Ende Jack gegenüber öffnet ist eine Parallele zum Öffnen des Koffers beziehungsweise des Schließfachs. * Zu dem Thema "Wissenschaft und Glaube" lassen sich einige Parallelen finden. ** Es geht in der Episode für alle beteiligten Parteien darum, etwas aus Metall zu öffnen: *** Locke und Boone wollen die Luke öffnen. *** Sawyer will den Koffer öffnen, ebenso Kate und Jack gemeinsam. *** Kate will in der Rückblende das Bankschließfach öffnen. ** Das Ziel ist jeweils für die Personen von Belang: *** Locke vermutet hinter der Luke seine Bestimmung. *** Kate will an das Spielzeugflugzeug, Jack will die Waffen sichern, Sawyer ist allgemein neugierig. *** Kate will in der Rückblende nur an das Spielzeugflugzeug, ihre Komplizen wollen an das Geld. ** Die Methoden zur Öffnung: *** Locke und Boone ("Männer des Glaubens") versuchen es mit einer Axt, also mit Gewalt (nach physikalischen Prinzipien -> wissenschaftliche Methode). *** Sawyer versucht, den Koffer mit Dietrichen und später mit Gewalt und der Schwerkraft zu öffnen (Physik -> wissenschaftliche Methode). *** Jack ("Mann der Wissenschaft") holt den Schlüssel, öffnet den Koffer also auf die vorgesehene Art und Weise. *** Kate benutzt sowohl auf der Insel als auch in der Rückblende Täuschungsmanöver. **** In der Rückblende gibt sie sich zunächst als die Bankkundin "Mrs. Ryan" aus und deckt im Lauf der Zeit auf, dass sie eigentlich zu den Verbrechern gehört. Am Ende verrät sie ihre Komplizen, die sie als "Maggie" kennen, als sie Gewalt anwenden wollen, was sie nicht gutheißen will. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie einen der beiden nötigen Schlüssel hat. **** Auf der Insel überzeugt sie Jack, den Schlüssel von der Leiche des Marshals zu holen, indem sie sagt, dass es ihr nur darum geht, dass Sawyer nicht an die Waffen kommt. Nach der Exhumierung der Leiche versucht sie durch eine Ablenkung, den Schlüssel an sich zu nehmen, um den Koffer alleine zu öffnen. Vorahnungen * Am Ende der Episode sieht man, wie Sayid und Shannon heimlich von Boone beobachtet werden, der seit der vorherigen Episode Zeit mit Locke verbringt. Im Laufe der Staffel wird die Beziehung dieser vier Charaktere zueinander in verschiedener Hinsicht eine Rolle spielen. Zeitstrahl der Rückblende * Die Rückblende dieser Episode spielt sich zwischen denen aus und ab. Die Rückblende von "Rastlos" spielt etwa 2 Jahre, die in "Tabula Rasa" etwa 3 Monate vor dem Absturz. Querverweise * Das Spielzeugflugzeug sieht den Flugzeugmodellen ähnlich, aus denen das Flugzeugmobile in der Vision von Claire besteht. * Zu Beginn der Episode sieht man, wie die Überlebenden Gegenstände vor der Flut retten. Am Ende der vorherigen Episode informiert Sawyer Sayid darüber, dass die Flut schnell kommt und schon fast das Flugzeugwrack unter Wasser gesetzt hat. * Kate behauptet in ihrer Rückblende, dass sie nicht weiß, wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht. Sie hat dasselbe behauptet, nachdem sie Sawyer die Waffe abgenommen hat. ( ) * Boone bringt Locke eine Axt, der er benutzen will, um die Luke zu öffnen. In benutzt Michael eine Axt, um die Handschellen zu durchtrennen, mit denen Jin gefesselt ist. * Shannon sagt "Hast du's noch nicht gehört? Ich bin komplett nutzlos." zu Sayid. In den bisherigen Episoden hat Boone sie immer wieder dafür kritisiert, dass sie keine Verantwortung übernimmt, nur an sich selbst denkt und sich immer auf die anderen verlässt. Zitate Kate: Oh, so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Sawyer: Es ist mein Knie, ich entscheide, ob es schlimm ist. Shannon: Seit vier Tagen verschwindest du mit Locke im Morgengrauen und ihr kommt erst bei Nacht zurück. Was macht ihr da draußen? Habt ihr was miteinander? Kate: Lass mich los! Sawyer: Ich streite mich nicht gern über Stellungen, Süße, aber du bist doch diejenige, die oben sitzt. Sawyer: Ich, Kate, ich werfe mit Stein! Kate: Bschhhhhh! Sawyer: Was, witterst du etwa Blut? Offene Fragen * Warum steigt die Flut so plötzlich und so schnell? * Warum wurde das Lager nicht vorher schon einmal von der Flut erreicht? * Was hat es mit dem Spielzeugflugzeug auf sich? * Wer ist der Mann, von dem Kate spricht und was hat Kate veranlasst, ihn zu töten? * Wieso hatte der Marshal so viele Waffen dabei? * Was ist mit den beiden Toten im See passiert? * Was haben die Texte von "La Mer" auf den Notizen zu bedeuten? * Wieso ist Rose sich so sicher, dass ihr Mann noch lebt? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:Whatever the Case May Be en:Whatever the Case May Be es:Whatever the Case May Be fr:1x12 he:מה שזה (התיק) לא יהיה it:Il mistero della valigetta nl:Whatever the Case May Be pl:Whatever the Case May Be pt:Whatever the Case May Be ru:Что бы в этом кейсе ни было